Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20180221133449/@comment-33883848-20180429221453
In the world of Undertale you doenst need any food or water to live on. As long as you are filled with determination you will restore your HP(perhaps that's only happen when you are the being with the most determination ).(and if course you can do the whole game without ever drinking) And you have lv 20 at this point remember? you are enough emotionaly distanced with yourself to not be hungry.Not only that but even if Frisk die, their soul will persist, which is not really different from their physical life.The void can be your next world because the world is something very vast .They even suggest that you are already in your next world with this line"You want to go back to world you destroyed ", and after all you are enough emotionally distanced to live in a world of nothing"now we have reached the absolute ". There's also wind so there's something. Chara did not gain the power to recept in the genocide ending, in fact the save point is in their name, Flowey suggests that Chara have this power"You still have this power", and Chara uses this power to revive themself and Frisk every time you die. So they likely uses this power to physicaly erase the world by erasing your save file.That's why you can't reload your save file if you open up the game after the world's destruction. And its deal 99999 damages because they have "reached the absolute ", enough emotional distance to deal so many damages to the world. That's is confirmed by the fact that they deal 999999999 damages by killing Asgore. So its only due to their emotional distance. And again since they blame you to cause the both world's destructions in the second genocide end, they doesn't imagined all the responsibility thing to take your soul, FINAL DOT, its canon its A FACT so let's stop to debate about this point. Then love is a completely different thing in this world. As sans says its measures your capacity to hurt and your emotional distance. And that doesn't make you literally strong, it make you emotionaly distanced and this emotional distance allow you to not consider your own damages, so to reduce the damages that monsters can bring to you. So Chara can't represent the lv from all the game because lv here its a complete different thing. And if they were really this feeling then they would not suggest you to take another path at the second genocide end. In fact this theory does not make sense with anything that happens in the game and is only based on a single argument. And the game already has Flowey to represent all the player's tendencies And I do not agree about closing the game thing. When you close the game during Omega fight, its represent the fact that you run away from Flowey. And if its erase characters's existence or load a save file then Chara would not close the game when they erase the world, because its not their goal. Flowey also close the game without your input every time Frisk die in Photoshop's fight, if it erase the game's existence then he would not. And the fact that you can only get access to your save file after Flowey's dialogue basically proove that when you closed the game after the credits its doesn't automatically loaded your save file because in this case ou would automatically get your save file without getting Flowey's dialogue first. I don't know how other games work but here its not the case. And Chara IS not the one who forces you to close the game. The game comes to its end as its written in the code and the exit button its isn't provided by Chara but by your computer. Its kind of a paranoia to accuse Chara to force you to do that Also, Mad dummy does not give any exp while sparing them led the genocide to an end. Chara likely now that they does not give any exp because they can get access to their stats. So Chara not abort the genocide because they can't get the max lv but because you show to them that the kill or be killed rule isn't absolute. Also stop to see Chara as the main vilain ,Frisk is(noone force them to do that) Aborting the genocide run doesn't mean to defy Chara, its mean to guide them in the right way, after all they are under your guidance, this is why they does not provide the kill count in the ruins and why they themself says that they comes to that conclusion because of your guidance. They are also optimistic if you don't kill and pessimistic if you do even in the genocide run. And becomes sad if you kill Toriel"Noone will use this anymore".So what are your arguments that proove that Chara always wanted that? And finally let's debunk their lines of the second genocide's end because you seems to have lot confusion. "There is a reason why you continue to destroy this world, there's a reason why you continue to recreate it ,you you are wraked with a perverted sentimentality " The reason why Frisk continue to destroy and to recreate the world is because "they are wraked with a perverted sentimentality"."It seems weird that they accuse you "to continue to recreate the world "and to "destroy it"because you haven't done it yet. But Chara reveals themself the reason why they accused you of that when you refuse to erase the world and to recreate it"You made your choice long ago", that's because the world destruction and it recreation is the consequences of Frisk's actions. "despite this I feel obligated to suggest ,should you choose to recreate this world once more, another math would be better suited. Now partner let's send this world back into the abyss" Remember you already "made your choice a long ago", its the consequences of your actions that will happen no matter your choice here. Chara only suggest you this because "they feel obligated to do this". Likely because they want you to do literally anything else than to kill everyone again for no reason. "No...? Hmm this feeling you have this is what I spoke of, regarding this you made your choice long ago" The feeling Frisk have when they refuses to erase the world and to recreate it once more is the same feeling that pushed Frisk to recreate and to destroy the world again, in other words the feeling that pushed them to kill everyone again for no reason. But regarding this as Chara says its the consequence of Frisk's actions, something that Frisk can't change here. Their actions would destroy the world again because they have proven to Chara(who could not remember during the second run of the first world's destruction because there's no implication ,their behavior still exactly the same during the second bad run, so they can only remember it at the very end of the two main runs) during the second genocide run that the world need to be destroyed, and their actions would also recreate the world because during this run Frisk didn't killed everyone to destroy the world, not for a mission but for a whole different reason.... Anyway that's all perfectly make sense with my theory of mission and of guidance.